Ghost
by Faultystars1357
Summary: Gone. Dead. Say what you want. One of the Young Justice's team members is dead. And Artemis isn't taking it well, at all. Asking anyone and they'll just say it's insanity taking it's toll. First fanfic on YJ.
1. Chapter 1: Death

End

Artemis watched in horror as the bullet flew threw his chest, cutting through his skin like butter. He fell to his knees and gasped. "WALLY!" She yelled and rushed to his side. He was on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with those emerald green eyes. Emerald green eyes that were losing their usual light. The light was fading from them.

"Wally, look at me. Come on buddy, stay with me." Artemis chocked, trying to keep from freaking out. He glanced at her and a smiled played at his lips.  
>She avoided his eyes and began to put pressure on the wound in his chest to stop the bleeding.<p>

"Hey Artemis?" he rasped. She froze and looked at him. "I love you." he said quietly and said nothing more.

"Wally?" she began to panic. "Wally, get up." She heard crying to her right. Why was M'gann crying? He was only on conscience. She heard someone fall to their knees in front of her and looked to see Robin, staring at his friend. Artemis looked at M'gann, who had been joined by a stone-faced Conner. Kaldur was busy, fighting the man who did this.

Stupid thug.

She shook him. "Wally. M'gann, take him to the bio-ship." she said and faced the Martian. Superboy glared at her. M'gann didn't do anything. "Artemis, he's dead." Robin said, his voice broke on the last word. "No, he isn't. He's to stubborn to die." she growled.  
>Then she felt two hands grip her shoulders and was turned to face the thirteen year old. She stared into his masked eyes. "Artemis. He's dead." he said bluntly, there was no emotion any more. Artemis knew that he was crying on the inside.<br>The news finally hit her. The archer looked down, tears in her eyes.

I love you. He had told her. He loved her? She couldn't believe it. All of a sudden she felt warmth spread through her right cheek. And then it was gone. She looked to the right through red eyes but saw nothing and finally leaned into Robin.  
>Crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally<p>

Wally stood over them, watching. He sighed and looked down at his transparent body. They couldn't see him and he looked at his physical body on the ground. He stared at Robin and M'gann and Conner and Kaldur.  
>And Artemis.<p>

"Wally?" she said, her voice panicking. "Wally, get up." she said. M'gann began to cry, realizing what had happened. Wally watched Artemis shake his dead body.

"Wally. M'gann take him to the bio-ship." she demanded. The Martian made no move. Superboy glared at her but Artemis ignored it.  
>Wally wanted to turn away but forced him self to watch his living friends.<br>He was dead.

He turned to Robin, his best friend. "Artemis. He's dead." the boy said, his voice broke and Wally immediately felt guilty. How could he leave them? Such and idiot! "No, he isn't. He's to stubborn to die!" she growled. Wally couldn't help but smile at that. Not stubborn enough. He thought.

Artemis stared down at his body and didn't notice the boy wonder walked over. He grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
>"Artemis. He's dead." he repeated. Wally, dead, could see the realization flow into her face and eyes. She looked down, there were tears in her eyes. Did she love him too? Why did she care so much? He reached out to touch her cheek. But his hand dissipated when it got close to her living skin. Her eyes widened and she looked over to the right, where he was standing. If he had been alive his heart would have pumped harder but she looked past him, her eyes unfocused.<p>

And then she leaned into Robin and cried.

Wally turned away. He couldn't watch any longer.

He was dead. Wally West was dead.

**This is not a one-shot. I couldn't do that. This is my first Young Justice Fanfic (I do Percy Jackson) and I sorta made this like my Impossible story where Percy Jackson dies. And this is sorta ironic because Artemis had Blonde hair and grey eyes and so does Annabeth. Anyway, hoped you like. I'll try an update as soon as I can. **  
><strong><span>Please leave a review.<span>**  
><strong><span>-Fighter1357 <span>**


	2. Chapter 2: Talk

**Mind link in Parentheses. ( ) **

The funeral was a week ago.

Artemis didn't go. She couldn't. She wouldn't be able to handle it. When she walked into the mountain no one talked to her, they left her alone. M'gann made an attempt but the blonde archer was so unfocused that she didn't hear her.

"Artemis?" M'gann asked. Artemis's head snapped up in surprise. "Huh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" M'gann gave her a timid look but shook her head and walked into the kitchen to bake something. Artemis plopped down on the couch and glared at the floor, her arms were crossed.

She heard Robin turn on the TV but didn't look up or do anything to let anyone know that she had heard.

"I made cookies everyone. But I kind of made more 'cause….I'm still used to making more…." it got quiet. "Never mind," the Martian perked up, "But their not burnt." she exclaimed.

Superboy wandered over and then Kaldur and Robin. Artemis looked up and saw no one in the room. She got up aimlessly and walked into the kitchen. They were laughing. How could they laugh? _He _was dead.

When she walked in it got silent. "What?" she snapped at them. M'gann looked at her apologetically.

"Nothing." Kaldur said.

She narrowed her eyes and walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water and leaned against the granite counter. "So, how are you guys?" she asked in a hushed voice. Robin looked at her as if she were crazy. "How are we?" he snorted and then shook his head. "Fine, just fine. How are you?" he asked.

She blinked. "Fine." Artemis replied. Kaldur opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Batman's voice. "Team, You have a mission." he said.

Bio-ship-

Artemis was slumped over in her seat. She turned around to face the team. "So, what's the mission?" she asked, not having heard what Batman said. Superboy rolled his eyes and Robin wasn't paying attention. Miss Martian and Aqualad both stared at her in concern and disbelief.

"You didn't hear what Batman said?" Aqualad asked. She shook her head apologetically. "Artemis, if you are not going to concentrate in the debriefing than perhaps you should not come-" "I'm fine! Alright. Just, explain the problem." she snapped. He glared at her but nodded. "There is some activity at the Gotham docks. He want's us to check it out and if it is perhaps Kobra Venom than to engage." he said.

Artemis nodded and turned away. "Thanks," she replied. He nodded but kept a wary eye on the teams archer.

"Approaching Destination." Miss M said. A small hole opened and the team jumped out quietly one by one.

Once on the ground Robin gave them information. "Okay, there are three warehouses. Here, here and here. Avoid this one." he said.

"Why?" Superboy asked gruffly. Artemis closed her eyes, that was Wally's line.

Robin ignored him. "Just stay away. We need to really target the first two. Bit just in case someone need's to check it out." the boy wonder informed them. They nodded, but remained crouching.

"Alright. It is Robin and Miss Martian and Superboy and I. Artemis, you shall go to the third one. Miss M, create a mind link." he said. Everyone nodded.

Artemis sighed, of course she was the one to be alone. Normally she would have Kid Flash by her side. They would argue but still, they made a good team. Suddenly the headache hit them and went away just as fast.

"(Can everyone hear me?)" Aqualad thought. Everyone nodded, not wanting to respond in their mind.

"(Go,)" he thought. Robin disappeared, doing his "Ninja thing" and Miss Martian went into Camouflage mode and flew out, most likely. Superboy faded into the darkness of the night.

Aqualad placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder and gave her a curt nod and then followed Superboy.

The archer sighed and began walking toward the warehouse silently.

She hid behind some crates and slipped in a zigzag line toward her destination.

"Marty! Careful with that stuff!" a voice barked a few feet ahead of her. "(Hey guys, I got voices.)" she thought. "(Really? Miss M and I got nothing.)" Robin replied. "(Superboy and I are still watching, there are people but it is still hard to see.)" Aqualad thought.

"I'm tryin' ight! Dis' stuff ain't light!" another voice replied harshly. Artemis peaked to see what was going on. There were two men, obviously, one was standing there and the other was lugging some crates that seemed quite heavy into the back of a black Sedan. She narrowed her eyes. "(Guys, this is something. Should I attack?)" she asked.

"(No, wait for us.)" Aqualad responded. Artemis agreed reluctantly and continued to watch. She couldn't help it, Wally just floated into her mind. _Stop it, _she told herself, glad that she could shield some of her thoughts from her team. She turned back to watch and noticed that the first guy was gone. She began to panic. Where was he? How did she miss that? _Stupid! _She thought.

"What do we have here?" a voice said behind her. Artemis pivoted and stared up at the big man looming over her. His teeth were yellow and he grinned evilly.

He frowned. "I said, what do we have here?" and then before she could react he grabbed her by the cuff of her costume. "Let me go!" she snarled. He laughed and dragged her to where they were loading the van. He laughed all the way as she tried to get out of his grip. "You're a tough one, you are!" he laughed.

"(HELP!)" She screamed in her mind, not caring if the others flinched. "(We are coming!)" Aqualad said. Artemis frowned. Each Warehouse was pretty far apart from the next, it would take them a while.

The man threw her on the ground and Artemis winced. "That hurt ya?" he laughed and grabbed some rope and tied her up.

"What is it?" the other man, Marty, asked. "It has a name and can HEAR YOU!" She growled. The first man laughed. "Ain't she a tough one Marty? Ain't she?" he laughed. Marty snickered. "Now get back to work!" the first man, whose name she hadn't heard yet, ordered Marty. Marty mumbled something under his breath.

"(Come on!)" she begged, these guys were weird and not to mention smelly. "(We are coming,)" Superboy snarled, "(But we're a bit preoccupied at the moment.)" and then she heard an explosion. It shook the ground. Marty fell over and dropped the crate, the contents spilling everywhere.

The first man looked to where the explosion came from and then at Marty, who was trying to get up. "IDIOT!" He bellowed and stomped over to the fallen man. Artemis took the chance to try and fight against her bonds, but they were tight.

Really tight.

"Those cost a fortune! Are you a fool!" He yelled and punched Marty in the face. She would have felt bad, but Artemis just wanted to get out. Marty fell on the floor, on conscience. The man spun on her, rage evident on his face.

"You," he snarled. "Your team did this." And then he pulled out an AK-47. He began to march towards her. She struggled furiously against her bonds. And then, all of a sudden, a bright light filled the warehouse and reached every dark and damp corner. Artemis closed her eyes tight but the eerie green light reached even there. She opened them and gasped. The light seemed to have come to a human shape. It was tall and you could actually see muscles.

The man took a step back. "Wha-?" The light strode forward, taking it's time to get toward him. Artemis felt irritated. _Move Faster, _but she felt grateful that it was distracting the man. Again she struggled and again she failed to escape.

Artemis turned to look at the light-man. He was in front of the man. And than faster than she thought possible his fist had connected with the man face. The man fell over. The light man leaned over him and then stood up and kicked the man. The man let out a small surprised "oof!" and then made no sound. The light then turned around and Artemis's heart began to pump faster.

He came closer and soon it's flickering face was inches from her's. Artemis's breathing became faster. It's had rose to her face. She turned away, eye's closed and waited for it to attack. She felt something touch her cheek and opened her eyes in surprise to see the light man delicately touching her cheek. She blinked and her eyes widened. The light man stood up and seemed to look at her in a somewhat sad way.

And then he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

And Artemis could swear that she had seen those emerald green eyes before.

"Artemis!" Her head snapped up at the sound of Robin's voice. "Over here!" she yelled, still shaken from her experience. She heard running feet and then Robin appeared in front of her. He seemed slightly scraped up and a few bruises that were already forming.

"You alright?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Do I look alright?" she asked. He grinned sheepishly and began working on the ropes that held her.

The fell off Robin helped her up. She rubbed her wrists where the rope kneaded into her skin. M'gann, Superboy and Aqualad ran up. M'gann looked overjoyed and Superboy and Aqualad just seemed to relax slightly.

"Why me?" she groaned and felt irritated that the light man couldn't have freed her.

"Artemis, what happened?" Aqualad asked as they walked to the Bio-Ship. She told them everything….except the light man.

"How did the other man fall?" Aqualad asked, slightly suspicious. Artemis hesitated. "He, ummmm, fell over when the explosion happened. He hit his head on the concrete, or something." She lied. If anything to tank her dad for, it was for teaching her how to lie….really, really well.

Robin looked at her, confused. "I didn't see any type of-" "Look," she snapped. "I don't really know all right, I'm just tired, kay?" He raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

She sighed and they boarded the ship in silence.

Back at the mountain-

The team came back successful, at least they stopped the shipment, Batman had said and then told the team to go rest.

Artemis wandered into the kitchen and watched M'gann cook. She fluttered around the kitchen, mumbling under her breath. But the archer didn't watch. She just kept thinking of the light man.

Who was he? What was he?

"Artemis? Could you taste this cookie? I need a second opinion." The Martian asked. Artemis looked at her and nodded, hopping off the counter and snatched a chocolate cookie. "Sure." she said in a monotone. She bit into the crunchy but soft cookie.

"It's good," she said gruffly, but meant it, it was good in all the chewy goodness that one could have in a cookie. M'gann leaned on the counter and gave her friend a wary look. "Artemis? Are? Do you? What happened back there?" she asked, looking for the words to find.

Artemis glanced at her and sighed and then gritted her teeth. "Nothing." she growled and walked out of the kitchen. She didn't want to be mean to M'gann but still. Why was it to everybody else? Why did they care? If she told them what was bothering her they would laugh or get her to sit down and talk with Black Canary.

She walked past the living room and straight to the zeta-beam transporters. She walked over to the one that went to Gotham.

_Recognize Artemis B-07_

She was in Gotham City in a moment. The old telephone booth in the alley was really conspicuous. She walked out into the street and began to head home.

She needed a rest.

Artemis Room, three months later-

Life went on. She went to school, went on missions but there was nothing. Her mom even left her alone now. Her team didn't talk to her. She became distant a shell of what used to be. Her friends at school, well, they weren't even considered her friends any more. More like acquaintances.

She walked there and back, did her homework and layed in her bed, all night.

12:00 AM.

That's what her alarm said.

Artemis sighed. She was curled up in her bed but was sitting up against the wall. Her eyes were closed.

_I love you. _He said. _He, _Wally West of all people. She laughed to her self for the first time since _it_ happened. Why did her have to die? She thought to herself.

"Wally, why did you have to die?" she voiced. Her eyes closed tight, so no light could peek in. Not like she had seen light, her curtains were always drawn and the only time she got light was when she walked to school. Pale skin had taken it's place from the tan one.

"It's not like it was voluntary." a voice said. Artemis's head snapped up, her eyes open now.

Wally West sat across from her. "Wally?" she breathed. He chuckled and grinned his cocky, lopsided grin. "No. I'm seeing things! Your, your not real! Oh, I knew it would happen!" she gripped her head and stared panicky at the floor.

Wally's eyes widened in panic. He got up from the empty bed across from her's. "No! Artemis its really me! Uh! Baywatch!" he said quickly. She looked up, her eyes slightly red. "Wally?" she asked. He grinned and stood up.

She looked at him. "Your transparent." she said. He laughed and rubbed his neck. "Yea, ummmm, that's how it works when your dead." he said. The she burst out into tears. "Oh, OH! I'm sorry. Forget I said that!" he said. She sobbed for a few moments and then wiped away the tears. "S'okay. Just, don't say that." she said. He nodded and stood up straight.

She looked at him again. He was wearing his regular civilian clothing. His red hair was ruffled and his emerald green eyes were somewhat the same. They were a bit faded by the white aura that surrounded him. "So, Artemis. I have a question." he said.

She looked up at him, confused. "What?" "Okay," he sat down on the bed and stared at her. "Why are you wasting your life?" he asked. The question caught her by surprise. "What? What do you mean? I'm not wasting my life." She said rather defensively. His eyes widened and he but his hands up in defense. "Well. When was the last time you talked to your mom? Robin? M'gann? Your friends at school?" he asked. She thought about it.

"I talked with my mom last night at dinner." she said. His eyebrow rose. "Did you, really?" he asked. "Well, I thought I did…." she mumbled. He chuckled. "Robin? M'gann?"

She looked down, embarrassed. He rolled his eyes at her, slightly uncomfortable and annoyed. "How about your friends at school?" he asked. She avoided his gaze and stared at the wall.

"Artemis. Your wasting your life! Seriously! Am I really that important?" he asked. She looked up at him, surprised. "Yes!" she snapped. He looked slightly taken aback. "Oh. But, that doesn't mean you need to waste your life! At least make an attempt! Kay?" he pleaded. She looked at him. He walked over. He reached out, they both looked into each others eyes, and he tried to touch her cheek. But his hand dissipated when it got close to her pale, living skin.

He closed his eyes and breathed and slowly brought his hand back. It returned to the shape of his hand. He closed it in a fist and shook his head. She looked at him, and realized just how hard this was for him.

"Fine, promise, I'll try. Promise." She said. He smiled, obviously glad that she convinced him. "Good. Bye Artemis-" he began.

"No-!" Artemis yelled. He froze and looked at her confused. The white light around him flickered. "Come back tomorrow!" she demanded.

He smiled.

"Promise." and then he disappeared.

Artemis layed down in bed and slept silently for the first time in three months.


	3. Chapter 3: Another talk, Another day

Talk-

"Hey mom," Artemis said to her mother in the morning. Paula Crock looked up, surprised to hear spoken words from her daughter. "Hello," she said warily. "How did you sleep?" she asked her daughter. Artemis shrugged. "Good, actually. How did you sleep?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

Silence. Artemis seemed to have picked up on her mother's surprised mood. She got a bowl and some cereal and milk. "Artemis?" he mom said. The blonde looked at her mother in surprise. "Yea?"

"It's good to have you back." she said and hugged her. Artemis smiled, a genuine one, but on the inside she was questioning her sanity those past three months.

She finished her breakfast and put her dish in the dishwasher. She walked back to her room to get into her Gotham Academy uniform. She still thought it stupid, of course, she had no choice. "Bye! I'm leaving!" she called out. She a muffled reply and took that as a go-ahead. She walked out into the streets of Gotham City.

_At the school-_

Artemis slid into her seat in AP History. She looked over at Richard Grayson. He was only thirteen but was really smart. "Hey Dick." she said. He turned to look at her, slightly surprised. "Hey Artemis. How are you?" he asked. She smiled but shrugged. "Good. You?"

He looked at her in the same wary expression her mom had, as if they had just witnessed an explosion. Had she really been this closed up?

"I'm fine. Did you do the homework?" he asked. She looked down at the thirty questions she had had to answer about the civil war. "Yea. You? I found it slightly hard." She knew he would just stare at in disbelief and say _hard? Paha. I thought it was easy. _He didn't say anything else because the teacher walked in.

"Alright. Who did the homework?" he asked. Everyone's hand went up. "Good. Good, we're about to go through it then. Take it out, now. Chop, chop." their teacher, Mr. Reynolds, said hastily. Their were some shuffling of feet and papers and soon the class was ready. "Alright. Miss Crock what did you answer for number one?" Mr. Reynolds asked.

She looked down at question one.

"And read the question please." he asked. She nodded. "What was the usage of drummers and fifers during the American Civil War? I answered C, the usage was because with all the shooting and loud sounds of guns and canons you couldn't hear the orders the officers were shouting, so they used drums and fifes to play over the battlefield sounds so the soldiers could hear them. Each tune was a different order." she said, rather proudly. "Thank you. Mr. Harlots, please do number two."

Artemis smiled smugly down at her desk. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked over to see Dick giving her a thumbs up and grinning. She grinned back and turned back to the front to think about last night.

"Hey, Artemis, wait?" she turned around to see Dick running up. He wasn't like all the snobby rich kids here, but could still be a bit stuck up. "Hey!" she said. He caught up to her. "You walking home?" he asked. She nodded, _she _didn't have a limo like the other kids here, in fact, she was here on a Scholarship. "That's cool, I just wanted to know why you were in such a good mood today." he said.

She stopped short and looked at him curiously. "Why?"

He blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Well, these passed three months you've been, ummmm, sorta anti-social. Why are you all of a sudden so, happy?" he asked. She blinked, refraining surprise. "Ummmm, just, nothing really. Uh, I gotta go. My mom might be worried, it _is _Gotham you know." she said matter-of-factly.

His eyes twinkled. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you can take care of your self." he said. She just said goodbye and waved, unsure what he meant by that.

She almost skipped home. _Skipped. _That was how happy she was that it was getting closer to night. She opened the door to their apartment. "Hey Mom!" Artemis called.

"Hello Artemis. How was school?" she asked. Artemis walked into the kitchen. "Fine, I did good on my history homework." He mother beamed. "And I talked with Richard today. He's a nice kid." Her mother looked impressed.

"Richard Grayson? The ward of Bruce Wayne?" Artemis nodded, she hadn't really thought about that. She just thought he was a nice kid. "Yea. Why?"

"No reason. Do you want something to eat?" Artemis hesitated for an unknown reason. She was glad it was Friday, then she could stay up all night talking.

Her mother placed a plate full of grapes in front of her. She gave her thanks and ate them, her thoughts wandering to last night and the coming one.

"Well," she said finally. "I'm gonna go do my homework." He mother nodded and watched her daughter leave. She was glad that she seemed to be getting better. But why? Why was she acting so cheerful. _Eh, _Paula thought, _at least she's better. _

Artemis sat at her desk staring down at her Chemistry homework. "Dang it. How would I know what is the function-. Oh. It is easy." she quickly scribbled in the answer for the last question and slapped the pencil down on the desk.

Artemis sighed and quickly put her school stuff away. She looked around her room, the curtains were drawn and it was fairly dark. She walked over and opened them up, the light streaming in. She shielded her eyes, not expecting the light.

It brightened up her whole room.

She looked at the time. 5:23. Artemis groaned rather loudly. "Artemis, everything alright in there?" her mother called. "Fine!" she yelled back. She heard no reply and flopped down on her bed. The daylight wouldn't go away.

For what seemed like hours she laid there and looked at the clock. 5:28. She groaned, more quietly this time. It had only been five minutes! She sighed. "What the heck am I going to do for 7 hours?" she said quietly and slowly. She had expected it to be at least at 12:00 at night. That was when he came the last time, or, at least, she thought.

She looked at her school bag again and then her eyes wandered to the bookshelf. She racked her brain for any good books she had over there and came across _Maximum Ride._

She walked over, snatched the book, and laid down on the bed and began to read. "Come on, Max, kick some Eraser but." she muttered to her self, pulling her self into the book. "Artemis, dinner!" her mother called.

She slowly put the book down and got up from her comfy bed. "Coming!" she yelled back and walked into the kitchen, pretty much the only other room she actually spent time in. "What's for dinner?'

"I made grilled cheese. Just something quick." her mom replied. Artemis nodded and glanced hungrily down at the sandwich.

"Wow mom, that was good." she said in all honesty. Her mother flashed her a smile and grabbed her plate. "No, no, that's okay. I'll do the dishes." she said and grabbed the plate from her mom and stood up. "Alright. I' going to the living room if you need me." she said and rolled out of the kitchen.

Artemis smiled and walked over to the sink. She did her plate and then her mothers and frying pan. Artemis put them away and walked silently back to her room.

The light was bright and she snapped the curtains closed, irritated by the glare the light gave her. She walked back over to her bed and layed down and stared up at the ceiling. She didn't even glance at her book.

"He loved me." she said aloud. "Now the question is if I love him." she continued. Did she love him? If she didn't then why was she so happy to see him? Or kept thinking about him. Or anything that had to do with Wally West!

Eventually she closed her eyes.

Artemis's eyes snapped open and flew to the clock. 11:58 pm. She cursed her self for falling asleep and then thanked her self for falling asleep. It certainly took the time away.

She smiled to herself. She was going to see Wally. And then it hit her, yes, she was in fact in love with Wally West….and he was dead. She closed her eyes.

"Artie?" his voice sounded through her room. Her eyes snapped open to see Wally standing in front of her. "Wally!" she practically yelled. His eyes widened and his hand snapped up to his mouth. "Shhhhhh,"

Neither made a sound, not that Wally would make one anyway, but he didn't move none-the-less.

Finally he stood up straight. "Hey Artie."

"Hey Baywatch." she replied. He grinned his lopsided grin and sat down on the bed. The sheets didn't make any indication that one was sitting on the bed. "Do you really?" she blurted out.

He looked at her, slightly confused. "Do I really what?"

"Do you really love me?" he blinked, not expecting that. "Well, did you think I was talking to M'gann? I love you Artemis. You. Not anyone else." he said.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Why do you think I'm hear talking to you? Not Rob, or M'gann or Uncle Barry. You, I'm here to talk to you." he said. She sat up straighter after he said that. "I love you too." she said.

He froze and looked at her. "Re-really? You-you do?" She laughed. "You sound so surprised!" he looked at her in disbelief, as if she would yell "SIKE!" "Well, yea, I didn't really think you liked me."

They sat in silence for a few moments, it seemed to last forever. "What's you favorite color?" he asked.

She laughed quietly. "What? Why?" he chuckled along with her. "Because, I never really got to know you before. So, what is it?" She blushed. "Green. Sorta obvious though. But I like emerald green, like your eyes." he flashed her a smile. "Mine is grey. Like your eyes."

They both laughed, but quietly so, so that Artemis's mother wouldn't hear.

"Favorite drink?" he asked. She laughed. "Shirley Temple." he grinned once again. "Seriously? Never heard of it. What does it taste like?" he asked. "Sure, but first tell me yours."

"Dr. Pepper." "Alright. It's basically Sprite and cherry mix. Tastes delicious." she informed him. His eyes got a dazed look as he thought about and then he shook his head and they refocused.

"Alright. Favorite animal?" "Penguin." they both said at the same time and laughed. Artemis smiled. She was going to like this.

**Alright, I got like, over 600 visitors and only 3 reviews! What's that about. Come on people, leave some feed back please. I need to know if you like it! **

**I got three reviews (They LOVED this story, and thank you.) But, please leave some. If I don't get five more reviews than I won't update! I'm not lying! **

**So, HA, take that. **

**-Fighter1357 **


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

**Alright, I'm reassured you like the story. And I'm glad you do. This is my first YJ fic, sooooo, this is good. Wally and Artemis are my favs and Since I don't really now Babs yet I'm Robin and Zatanna. And Superboy and Miss M. Kaldur, he's just all alooone! **

**But, OH, DON'T CRY! Why would you cry…**

**Okay, those dots there is when I went back to read the second chapter so, yea, I guess you can cry. But I didn't know I would make people cry, so , changing the name of the story to _Ghost. _Makes more sense if you ask me.  
><strong>

**ON WITH DA STORY!**

Team-

"Alright, What's your favorite planet?" Wally asked. She looked at him quizzically. Artemis had no idea what kind question that was, but, heck, it was a question.

"Ummmm, Pluto." He scrunched up his nose. "Pluto? Why? What's so special about it?" She laughed. "Because, people say Pluto isn't a planet but a _Dwarf Planet. _It's still a type of planet and besides that's like saying little people aren't people, at all. It's Intergalactic Discrimination or Space Segregation." she defended herself, and Pluto, proudly, and crossed her arms. He chuckled. "Okay. Mine is Earth. Because that's where you are."

She blushed furiously and looked at the time, yawning. "Wow, it's already 3 AM." he looked over and his eyes widened in mock surprise. "Wow, have we been asking questions this entire time?"

She nodded in response. "You tired?" he asked. "Yea, but if I go to sleep than you have to leave."

He laughed good-naturedly. "Yea, but, you need your rest. Oh and Artemis?" she looked at his now standing form. "I can't form in the daylight. I mean, I can be invisible, but you can't see me and at night your eyes have to be closed in order for me to, uh, form." he informed the blonde. She nodded and hugged her pillow tight to her chest. "See you tomorrow." he said, waving and faded into the darkness.

She smiled and layed down on the comfy bed and sleep soundlessly in the night.

_Recognize Artemis B-07_

Everyone looked up to see Artemis walking through the living room. She wasn't happy but wasn't yelling or had her arms crossed, or muttering crazily under her breath. "Hey, guys." she said. They looked at her, surprised. Only Robin, the boy wonder, seemed unfazed by her sudden change in mood.

M'gann smiled sheepishly at the archer and waved a hello. Kaldur smiled and Connor nodded in her direction, but they were all confused. "Hello, Artemis. How are you?" Kaldur asked and warily walked over to her, curious if she would burst out yelling like she had before. She smiled toward him, but was watching their reactions. Robin just typed away at his holographic computer, Connor had a confused but somewhat relieved look.

Artemis couldn't see M'gann, who was cooking and Kaldur still looked wary and tired.

"Good. Fine. You?" she asked and sat down on the couch. "I am fine." it was quiet and Artemis squirmed slightly under the gazes of her teammates. The silence was deafening and seemed to last an eternity. She stared at the TV, watching it as Connor flipped through the channels so fast that it was inhumanly possible for her to actually see what was on.

"Artemis?" Kaldur said. She looked at him.

"It's good to have you back." she smiled, genuinely, "It's good to be back." She replied and began to have an actual conversation that didn't last three seconds, nor with a ghost.

She talked with Kaldur about different things. School, she avoided home and finally the subject came to her sudden "reappearance." M'gann brought out cookies and sat down. Robin had joined in the conversation when it had been just Kaldur and she and Conner hadn't found anything to watch and turned to it as well.

"So, why the sudden change of mood?" M'gann asked, being very concise. Artemis shrugged and grabbed a cookie and began to nibble on the edge of it, watching her teammates. "Oh, I decided to move on." She lied. It was a complete lie, for if Wally hadn't been visiting her than she would still be in that depressive, crazy state. M'gann smiled. "That's good. How do you like em?" she asked and eyed everyone.

Artemis spoke up. "Their really good. You've been getting better." she said. Everyone stared at her. "What?" "Nothing," Robin said. "It's just, you know, you just said that her cookies have been getting better for three months. They were like this when…." he eyed her, to see what her reaction would be. "…..when Wally died."

Artemis stared at the floor and merely winced, she heard a sigh of relief to her right. "Oh." and then she turned to M'gann. "But they are good." M'gann beamed and turned to Conner.

"Artemis, really. What's going on?" She turned to see Robin sitting next to her in his regular civilian clothing. His shades were on but she could imagine stone-hard eyes staring her down behind them. She stared at him innocently.

"What do you mean?" she asked him. His eyebrow rose. "I think you do." he said and crossed his arms over his chest. She saw Kaldur watching them but sensed that she had noticed and turned to M'gann's and Conner's conversation. Artemis wasn't sure whether or not she could tell Robin, Wally hadn't said whether or not she could say anything.

"Look," she said in a gruff tone. "It's nothing. I just started to think. Kay." and then she got up and walked into her room in the cave, leaving Robin with forming his own answers.

She paced her room and thought, absentmindedly, that there were no windows and should be more light.

No windows.

The thought raced across her mind and she smiled. It had to be dark for Wally to form, right? She stood in the middle of her room, hard faced, and closed her eyes. "Wally?" she whispered but got no response. "Wally." she stated in a hiss.

No reply.

She sighed and opened her eyes. Her room was still dark, the light was on….."How could I have been so stupid?" she cursed herself and walked over and flipped the switch. The darkness pervaded throughout her room, the darkness reaching every corner. She closed her eyes again.

"Wally, get you stubborn but over here." she hissed, just like before. "Gosh, Artie. High standards and it's not even 3:00 PM!" his voice exclaimed. She opened her eyes to see Wally a few feet in front of her, the white aura flickering. His eyes were playful and his cocky, fun, playful smile was plastered on his freckled face.

She stuck her tongue out at him but grinned. "Whatever. You came!" she exclaimed and he laughed. "Yea, you were trying really hard and I decided to put you out of your misery." he laughed. She gritted her teeth and rolled her eyes but laughed. The stood there awkwardly. His eyes were still playful but looked sad.

"How do you do it?" she asked him. "This again," he muttered and then said more audibly. "Do what?"

"How are you happy when your…you know…." "Dead?" she nodded and he sighed. "Come on. Sit down." She looked at him, eyes narrowed, quizzically. "Is this going to take a while to explain?" he stared at her blankly. "Huh? Oh, no, it just seemed like the right thing to say." She rolled her eyes but complied and sat down.

"Shoot."

"Well, I'm not _happy_." he said. "I'm okay, you know, at least I'm here. I really don't think I can be happy. Well, I thought I couldn't be happy. For those three months Artemis I watched you crumble. I felt guilty and horrible with myself. I didn't know I could see you. I was almost depressed as you." she glared but he ignored it. "I knew I was dead. I let everyone down. You, Rob, Uncle Barry, the team, the league. Everyone! How could I be happy? And then I visited you. I felt glad I could talk to someone. That I could get over my happiness." he paused and then figured his talk was done.

"Wally, the first day you talked to me when you were about to go you said good bye. Were you really gonna leave and not visit anymore?" she asked quietly. He stared at her and sighed. "No. I wouldn't have been able to do that. I would have come back."

"Good," she growled and then softened. "Good."

He stood up and walked over to her, stopping only two feet away. Suddenly she had an urge to stick out her hand and slowly she did. She reached out toward him. They stared into each others eyes, looking.

He seemed to be concentrating and then he slowly but surely began to reach out toward her hand.

And he grasped it. His hand didn't dissipate in a mist or fade or go through her hand. His emerald eyes sought her grey ones until they found each other and he suddenly….pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a few moments, just hugging each other until he finally pulled away.

"I touched you." he said silently, staring at the floor. She watched him closely. He seemed, pleased and…..an unknown emotion had crossed his face. He finally turned toward her and smiled.

"Artemis!" a voice called from the other side of the door. Both of their heads snapped in that direction and then toward each other. "Hide." she mouthed. Suddenly he faded and the darkness invaded once more. She flipped on the light and walked over to the door.

"Yea?" she opened it and saw Robin. "Dinner." he grinned and ran back. She sighed. "See you later." she said into the dark and followed him

- - - - 7:00- - - -

"That was good." Robin moaned happily. M'gann smiled sheepishly. "Thanks Robin!" he grinned back. They were walking toward the living room but Artemis was itching to dash toward her room. "Yea." she voiced. "I liked it. Best spaghetti I've ever had." M'gann beamed toward her and turned to Conner, who nodded. "I'm ummmm, going back to my room." she said.

They waved and continued talking. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Robin watching her but she shrugged it off and jogged over.

She opened the door. "Baywatch?" she whispered, eyes closed as she closed the door silently.

"Hey," a grim voice said. She opened her eyes and saw Wally sitting at her desk chair. "How was dinner?" he asked her, causally. "Good. M'gann's gotten better. You should try her cookies." she taunted. He groaned. "I miss foooood!" She laughed and then sat down on her bed. "So-" she noticed his grim face, she sat forward, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm coming back." he said. She blinked and a smile crossed her face. "Serious? Why do you look so sad then?" he stared at her sadly. "Because," he sighed. "If I come back I won't remember this. I mean, I'll know that I had died and how I died. But I won't remember you and our talks. Nothing." he said. "Nothing?" she squeaked.

"Nothing and everything. I won't remember that I told you I loved you or all the question I asked you or…anything. Either that or I stay dead."

They stared at each other. The silence taking toll.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Chapter 5-

Goodbye

Wally looked up at Artemis and noticed the tears streaking down her face. He rushed forward. "No. Don't cry. Your stronger than this." he tried to grab her but he passed through, his hand dissipating. "No," he muttered and then turned toward her. She had tried to stop, but the sobs still shook her.

She had curled into a ball, rocking back and forth. He watched her guiltily, unhappy by her reaction. She looked at him through tear stained eyes. "You won't remember me, or our talks or-"

"But at least I'll be back and alive…" he said softly. She sighed. "Artemis? Are you all right in there?" Robins voice sounded through the door. "No." she muttered and then said more audibly, "No. I'm fine Robin. Please go away." She said. Artemis and Wally heard no response and suspected that he left but silently the door creaked open.

Just before the boy wonder could see the ghost, Wally flickered out of existence. The light fading. "I said go away, and I even added a please." she said, glaring at the floor. Her sorrow gone all of a sudden. Robin walked over and sat next to her.

"I've noticed. I may be young but something's going on. What?" he seemed to be almost begging, pleading with her. She sighed and looked away, still staring at the floor.

"Look. I don't want to talk about. Kay?" she snapped and turned to face him. He seemed…..not amused, but kind. Like he knew she was still sad about Wally's death, but that wasn't really the issue anymore. It was that Wally wouldn't remember anything.

Nothing. At all.

Robin sighed and looked around the room. "Why is it so dark?" he asked. Artemis didn't even bat an eye. "I like the dark. It's comforting." he might have looked at her strangely but didn't say anything. "Um, okay. I'll see you later. If you want to talk about it, um, I'm in the living room." he got up and walked quietly from the dark room of the archer.

Suddenly she closed her eyes tight and waited for his voice.

It never came.

"Wally?" she whispered, chocking back tears. "Wally." she stated. She opened her eyes. There was no one. Not Wally. Not Robin. Just the darkness greeted her. "Wally?" she began to panic. This was the only time that he hadn't come or appeared or…..whatever.

Once again she closed her eyes as tight as she could so that they hurt. "Wally." she whispered silently. "Sorry." she heard his voice and opened her eyes fast and looked at him.

He was sitting next to her on the bed. Before he could react, she hugged him. No dissipation not going through and genuine hug. And if Artemis didn't know better than she could have sworn she felt warmth when she hugged him.

"It working," she muttered into his shoulder. He didn't reply, so she guessed that he nodded, not being able to say anything. She pulled away after a few moments. "It's not worth it." she said, it was directed toward him, but Artemis wasn't looking at him. "No it not! Nothing isn't worth it. To you it maybe, but not to me. And not even really to you. Actually, I think it is worth it to you, you'll remember it, everything. It is worth it. Nothing is never not worth it." he pulled her chin up and made her eyes look into his.

They stared it each other for a few moments.

"It is never not worth it." he finally said, whispering it to her. She stared at him, looking intently into his now brightening eyes.

Finally she averted his eyes and stared at the floor. "Go." she said and turned away, stone faced and arms crossed. "Artemis, I-" "Why are you leaving then?" she almost screeched. Artemis didn't turn around to face him. She remained facing away.

"I'm leaving to be with you for real." he said softly, not letting his anger cloud his judgement and take over his voice. He didn't want to yell at her.

"But your leaving and you'll forget." she stated bluntly and simply. It was there. It was all there. Why would he want to forget? Why?

"Artemis. Yes, I'm leaving to come back and yes I'll forget. But you'll remember. You'll remember I love you even when I don't." he said. "Just go." the archer said.

"Remember I love you," he said, his voice already fading. "Even when I won't." he said and his voice disappeared all-together. She stood there, trying not to cry. Trying not to break down in tears like a girl. But her efforts were wasted and she fell upon the ground in tears.

Artemis looked up at the time. 8:33 AM, it was early enough. She walked over and flicked the light switch on and then went to the mirror and looked at herself. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, her hair ragged from when she grabbed it and her cheeks were red. She wore a white tank top with pajama shorts. She sighed and yanked a brush from the dresser and began running it through her hair. She winced at the knots she came too but ignored the pain and continued.

When that was done she put it into a pony-tail and began to get dressed into jeans and a white t-shirt and tan jacket. She walked out, her face conveying no emotion, and came to the kitchen. No one was there. It was quiet, the silence seemed to be her comforter ever since last night.

"Scrambled eggs," she muttered. "I need something to eat." Artemis walked over to the fridge and pulled out the butter and the egg carton. Then she got a frying pan and put it on the stove. She cut a piece of butter and slapped it in there with a "SPLOTCH!" and turned the heat onto five. She prepared the eggs, cracking them on a bowl and then pouring them into the frying pan once the butter had melted completely.

The archer waited in silence as her eggs began to cook. Finally she scrambled them and put them on a plate once they were done.

"Ummmm, I smell something good…" Robin's drawling voice came from the hallway. She slumbered into the kitchen. "Yea. I made scrambled eggs." she looked down at her plate and then back at him. "At least, I made some for me. Sorry."

He shrugged and walked over to the fridge, scanned it, closed the door and opened the freezer and grabbed the first thing he saw- Toaster Waffles. He walked over to the toaster, obviously, and stuck two in.

Artemis began eating again, soaking in the silence.

Eventually his waffles popped out and he sat down next to her. "Don't tell Bats, he'd kill me." he said. Artemis looked over at the syrup he was putting on and then at him.

"Your secret's safe with me."

He nodded and began to eat. Artemis finished and just sat there, contemplating the events of last night. Why did she tell him to go? If she didn't and asked him to stay a ghost would that be selfish?

Artemis sighed.

"Guys, Guys!" M'gann flew into the room, panting with a shocked look on her face. "-flash of light and, and then….Wally… just, COME!" She yelled and flew toward the living room.

And before Artemis even knew what she was doing, her legs were taking her to the living room.

Wally.

**Well, this is almost the end. The next chapter is going to be it. So sad, but, this will be the first story I've ever finished. So, yea. Please review. I didn't know you guys would like it. This is my first YJ fic, I think I told you that. **

**Well, bye**

**-Fighter1357 **


	6. Chapter 6: Hello

Chapter 6-

Hello

Artemis ran as fast as her legs could take her, which was pretty fast. She ran into the living room and froze at what she saw. Wally, flesh and all, was sprawled out on the floor, face up in his civilian clothes. Kaldur and Conner where standing far away. Robin and M'gann came in behind her.

Artemis took a step forward but Kaldur stopped her. "Don't! We do not know if it is truly him. It may a trick." he said, his arm grabbing her shoulders. Robin quickly did a scan and he stared at his computer in shock. "That's…that's him." he said. Everyone stared.

In a flash Artemis was by his side. "Wally," she breathed, slightly afraid to touch him. He coughed and slowly his eyes opened up. "Wha-what happened?" he chocked. Artemis blinked back tears. His green eyes met hers.

"Artemis." he stated and then blinked. And then he kissed her and she knew….he remembered.

**That's the end. Yea, I could have put that in the last chapter but hey, I wanted suspense! Hope you guys liked the story and please leave a review, I didn't get ANY only like, three. Which isn't a lot, all, especially for what people having been saying about it. **

**Well. I might come out with another WallyXArtemis soon, so, who knows!**

**-Fighter1357**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Well, I know this says complete but I decided to write an Epilogue. It shows a glimpse and it's real short. **

**Epilogue: **

Wally put his arm around Artemis's shoulders.

She smiled and layed her had against his shoulder. "So, what movie are we watching? It's not some sappy love thing, is it?" Artemis asked, scrunching up her nose as Wally pressed the play button on the remote control. He laughed and shook his head.

They were in his living room with Barry and Iris in the kitchen, probably peeking around the corner.

"No, trust me, if I chose one of those you could kill me!"

"And I would do it cheerfully!" Artemis chirped back, grinning. Wally grinned back. "Wouldn't have it anyway!" He said back. She laughed.

Wally leaned back with a bowl of popcorn, one for him and one for her. When he had offered popcorn she had agreed only if she got her own bowl. He had, of course, complied. "So wait, what are we watching?" SHe asked as the credits started rolling in. "Uh, I kinda chose an ironic, well, ironic for us anyway, movie-" "Just tell me the name," She demanded, getting slightly irritated.

"Kick…butt."

She busted out in laughter, almost falling on the floor. Wally rolled his eyes and picked her up of the floor and set her on the couch. "Do you mean-" "Yeah, yeah!" He growled. "Let's just watch the movie."

She smiled and then returned to the position they had started in. He put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

**Yeah, short, like I said. **

**Anyway, I might come out with a WallyxArtemis sometime. Yeah, so, go check out my other YJ fic: Warp and then a Teen Titans & Young Justice crossover called A look. Uh, review please. That'd be cool. **


End file.
